


QuackiDream - Xali’s Rarepair week #3

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: Dream Rarepair Week 2020? Dec 21-28 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, I love all girl dream designs, Idiots in Love, Its that but just Quackity and Dream cosplaying, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mexican dream is basically Quackity with a Mexican painted mask, Quack is low key simping, When Girl Dream comes out to play, because that’s pog, but extra sized sweater to her thighs and thigh highs are my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: When Quackity and Dream cosplay as Mexican Dream and Girl Dream.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Mexican Dream/Girl Dream
Series: Dream Rarepair Week 2020? Dec 21-28 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 304





	QuackiDream - Xali’s Rarepair week #3

It was a joke, Quackity jokingly dressing up as Mexican Dream and bugging Dream.

Dream being the competitive person he was had to upstage the other even more so.

So Dream left leaving the others confused and questioning what he was doing.

Quackity was eternally grateful that he had the mask on because Dream came back wearing a large oversized Green Sweater, White and Pastel Lime thigh highs and heeled boots, his long haired let loose out of its usual bun for once curled around his masked face.

He looked really good...

Shaking out of his stupor they joked around for the fans a bit, them freaking out about Dreams outfit and Quackity.

The Mexican was hard pressed to not keep on staring at Dreams legs, it didn’t help when someone donated telling Dream to crush a watermelon with his thighs.

Which he did. Easily.

It really wasn’t good for his heart, but he joked around and flirted playfully until the Stream ended, afterwards they were getting unchanged as George and Sapnap left is when Dream spoke.

“I’m not stupid, I could feel you staring at my legs.” Dream commented a teasing tone to his voice,

Quackity flushed, the mask off allowing Dream to see the blush on his face.

Dream wheezed, bending over and laughing hard, choking on his laughter even more when he felt eyes on his ass.

“P-Perv,” Dream choked out through laughter as Quackity vehemently denied such an accusation.

Dream started wearing more Thigh Highs around to tease Quackity, though nobody but Quackity knew that.


End file.
